Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 1 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 16 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 3 - 1 \times 4 + 2 $ $ = 3 - 4 + 2 $ $ = -1 + 2 $ $ = 1 $